The Looter
by C'A'D'S'A'P'MEN
Summary: Yuu has leap again to the past then he run away from home and ended up into nowhere but in this story the abilities were permanent then he work at an orphanage for one year and meet Atsushi and became friends with him then I don't know what to say look inside for further TAILSDE
1. Chapter 1: A New Member

**Hello everyone! This is Padsokao.**

 **And I'm here with my new and first fanfic in hand that I've been thinking of doing for a while so look forward to it and also I didn't own this two stories they are respectively from Jun Maeda (Charlotte) Kafka Asagiri (BSD)**

 **~Then I'm outta here**

 **"Later"**

* * *

 **Chapter I: _A NEW MEMBER_**

* * *

After Atsushi have been kicked out at the orphanage his friend Yuu Otosaka followed him.

When Atsushi is walking with Yuu at the riverbank he stop "Waah!, I'm hungry" he growled

"Don't worry I'm also hungry" Yuu said as he pat his tummy

Then Atsushi laid his back at the grass "Why did they kicked kicked as out?" he asked to Yuu

Yuu raised one of his finger "First, Because you're a glutton" he raised another finger "Second, Because of the tiger that destroy our crops" then he raise the last finger "Last, They didn't kicked me out I just followed you" he explained as he smile

"Eh!" Atsushi deadpanned "So you just followed me?" he said with a frown face then he sit up "But, Because I'm hungry so that's why I almost ate all of the food" he added as he look down

"Yeah, That's why they kicked you out because of you and that tiger" Yuu said as he sit and he imagine again when Atsushi morphed into a white tiger

Then Atsushi stand up as Yuu look at him "Yeah, But that's not right, Kicking people out" he said as he thought of the words that the elders in the orphanage said, Then he clinched his fist "And now we have nowhere to live in"

"Don't worry about that" Yuu said gaining the attention of Atsushi "I will be the one to work for us" he added

"But are you okay with that" Atsushi said while Yuu isn't listening

"Huh?" Yuu exclaimed then he look at Atsushi "What did you say?" he asked

"I asked you if it's okay to you" Atsushi said as he sit up again "If you're the only one to work for the two of us?" he added

Yuu laugh "Hahahaha, Do you think you can do anything to earn money?" he asked to Yuu

"Of course" Atsushi suddenly responded

"And what is it" Yuu asked as Atsushi think

"For example" Atsushi said as he raise one of his hands "Robbering"

 ***SMACK***

"OUCH!" Atsushi exclaimed "What was that for?!" he yelled to Yuu

"Robbering is a sin" Yuu pointed to Atsushi "Is there any other than that?" he asked again

Atsushi raise again another finger "Pick Pocketing"

 ***SMACK***

"Ouch! Hey is that also a bad thing?" he ask to Yuu and he nodded

"Then we have no choice I will have work" Yuu said to Atsushi

As they spend time at the riverside Yuu saw a feet floating at the river then he look at Atsushi and said "Bro, Could you help that guy over there" then he point his finger into the floating feet as Atsushi nodded immediately then he jump into the water and he pulled the guy in the water and he pant then the guy suddenly sit up shocking both Yuu and Atsushi

"You were floating down the river.." Yuu said as he slowly observe the man "Are you okay?" he ask

"I made it" the man said then his expression change "Damn" he said irritatingly

"Damn?" Atsushi exclaimed as he look at the man 'Did he just say Damn?' he asked in thought

Then the man stand up slowly "Are you the one who interrupt my submersion?" he asked

"I was just force to help" Atsushi said looking away then he startle "Eh, Submersion?!" he asked with shock

"You don't know about that?" the man ask as he look back "I was trying to commit suicide"

"Suicide?!" Atsushi exclaimed but Yuu nodded in understanding

"That's right !" Dazai said as he put his hands in his pocket "I was trying to kill myself" then he faced Atsushi "But you just interfere"

"Then Basically you're trying to kill yourself for what reason?" Yuu asked to Dazai

Then Dazai turn to Yuu "No reason" he said immediately then Yuu didn't responded

Then Dazai close his eyes "Still, my priority is to commit a clean suicide without being a burden to anyone" and after his statement he opened his eyes "Yet I did trouble you, so the one at fault is me at this point" he added

 ***GROWL***

"Are you hungry Boy?" Dazai asked Atsushi

"Well, We two haven't eaten for several days" Yuu answered as he pat his stomach that he felt the ache that his tummy give him

 ***GROWL***

"How unsual, I'm also hungry" Dazai said calmly

"Then" Atsushi stated as he look at Dazai

"By the way, the river seems to have taken my wallet" Dazai said as he pulled his pocket making Yuu facepalm

"THERE YOU ARE, BLOCKHEAD!" a man's voice shouted as Atsushi and Yuu look at the other shore

"Oh, hey" Dazai said as he raise his hand and wave it "Nice work, Kunikida-kun" he added

"Nice work? And just who caused all this work, You suicidal maniac" the man now known as Kunikida said then he cross his arms to his chest "I have enough of you distrupting my schedules"

"Oh, I have a great idea" Dazai said as he raised his right arm "He's a colleague of mine at work, Let's have him treat the two of you in a meal" he added

 **"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?"** Kunikida yell as Atsushi hold his ears and Yuu has his frowned face

"What's your name?" Dazai asked to Atsushi regaining Atsushi's attention

"Atsushi Nakajima.." Atsushi said to Dazai as he calm down

"And you?" Dazai asked as he pointed at Yuu

"I'm Yuu Otosaka" Yuu responded politely as he showed his hands

"I'm Dazai Osamu" Dazai said as he shake hands with Yuu

Then Dazai turn around and again he face the two "Then come along you two. What would you like to eat"

"Um..." then Atsushi lowered his head "Well, if it's not too much trouble..." he added

"Oh, there's no need to hold back" Dazai said as he put his hands in his pocket

"Well, If it's okay I would like an Omelet rice with a pizza sauce on top" Yuu said as he stand up

Then Dazai nodded "Then there's one remaining" he said as he look at Atsushi

"I'd like to eat tea on rice.." Atsushi said as he look down

Dazai blink his eyes two times then laugh "So a boy on the brink of starvation wants to eat tea on rice?" he said as he crossed his arms to his chest "Very well, Let's have Kunikida-kun treat you to thirty bowls of that!" he added

"Don't get all generous with my money Dazai" Kunikida yell to the other side

"Then let's go" Dazai said as they meet with Kunikida

* * *

 **At a restaurant**

"You're unbelievable" Kunikida said as he crossed his arms to his chest "Who goes 'that's a nice river' and jumps into it in the middle of a job?!" then he look at Atsushi and Yuu "Thanks to you, Look how off schedule we are now!"he added

"You sure like your schedules, Kunikida-kun" Dazai said as he put his hands together

"Um..." Yuu started then the two look at him "You say you have a job right? What is it?" he asked to the two

"Nice question!" Dazai said as he pointed his index finger at Kunikida "Tell him"

"Our job huh?" Kunikida sighed "Well It involves military" Yuu nodded in understanding "And perhaps you heard about the Armed detective Agency, An organization with individuals with special abilities?" when he finished his statement Atsushi was left with a shock on his face but Yuu only has a calm face knowing that he has 100,000,000 abilities

"So about your job today?" Yuu asked to the two that having bonding together

"Well we're looking for a white colored tiger" when Yuu heard what he said he sweat dropped

Then Atsushi fell on his when he heard this then the two look at him "I..I'll be leaving now" he exclaimed "Goodbye" he added

Yuu sigh and followed Atsushi and hold the collar at his back "Boy, tell them what you know" he said as he look at the terrified Atsushi

"O-Okay" Atsushi sighed then he sit down

"So what do you know about this tiger?" Dazai asked

"My Orphanage was trashed by the tiger" Atsushi said as he look at them

The two look at Yuu to confirm if it's true and Yuu nodded

"It ravage our fields, It ravage our chicken coop, And even warehouse. No one died, sure, But the orphanage was lack in budget then they kciked me out" after hearing at the explanation Dazai look at Yuu

"So are you also kicked out?" he asked to Yuu but Yuu shake his head

"Nope I just followed this fella here" he suddenly answered 'So that he will not rampage again' he thought

"So boy, what's this talk about the tiger almost killing you?" Kunikida asked to Atsushi

"The tiger always shows up wherever I go" Atsushi only said

"Then why did this guy didn't help you?" Kunikida asked as he pointed his finger at Yuu

"Well Yuu-san helps but I always lose conscious and when I waked up I saw him sitting besides me" Atsushi responded

"When was the time you saw the tiger?" Dazai asked to Atsushi

"Well I think I saw it around Tsurumi" Atsushi said as he look at Dazai

As the two talking together Yuu go to Kunikida "Yo, I have a request" he said

"What is it?"Kunikida asked to Yuu while Yuu look at him

"Can I apply to your job?" Yuu said as Kunikida surprisingly look at him

"Why?" he asked

"Well the two of us were out of money so I'm looking for a job and maybe I can apply to your job " Yuu said to Kunikida

"Then I will say your request to the agency" Kunikida said to Yuu as he sigh

"Kunikida-kun, Please go back to the agency and give this to the president" Dazai said to Kunikida as he give him a piece of paper

"Nice Timing!" Yuu exclaimed then Dazai look at him "Ah, It's nothing"

"Then I will go now" Kunikida said as he stand up

"Well I will go to a nearby store so I will assist him outside" Yuu said as he gain nods from the two "Then let's go!"

* * *

 **NIGHT AT A WARE HOUSE**

Dazai is sitting in a crate and read a book and Atsushi is sitting putting his hands to his feets

"Dazai-san, What are you reading?" Atsushi asked

"A good book" is the only answer of Dazai

"I'm surprise you can read a book even if it's dark" Atsushi said as he look at Dazai

"I have good vision" Dazai responded as he put his another foot to the another "Besides, I already know everything that happens in this book"

Atsushi gave an awkward smile "Why are you reading it then?" he asked

"A good book is always good, no matter how many times you've already read it" Dazai responded as he read his book

Then Astushi made a sad smile "Will the tiger really show up here?" he asked

"It will" Dazai immediately answer as Atsushi was startled in Dazai's statement "Dont worry" Dazai added then Atsushi look at Dazai "Even if it shows up, It's no match for me. I may not look like much, but I am an operative of the Armed Detective Agency" he added as he look at Atsushi

"You're really confident" Atsushi said

In the shadows

"Hmm... It's time huh?" Yuu said as he peek at Atsushi then he saw Atsushi stumble in his seat as he moved forward and standing in the light then he saw Atshushi is having circular blue straps around him as he change into a beast then it change into a glowing tiger "Let's wait for the timing" he said as he smirk

* * *

 **(With Dazai)**

"You have the ability to morph into a beast" he said

Then the tiger charge at Dazai and Dazai jump back as the tiger followed him he is still dodging the tiger's attacks

"This is impressive" he said as he put his hands in his pockets "You could easily.." then he jump back "Snap a person's neck" he added then he is corner and no way to escape then a voice came up

"Atsushi-kun! Where are you?" the voice said

Then Dazai narrowed his eyes that he recognize this voice "So you came?" Dazai asked at Yuu

Yuu only smirk "Atsushi, Oh boy, Again" he said

'Again' Dazai thought 'Maybe Yuu-kun knows that Atsushi-kun can turn into a tiger' he added in his thought

Then Yuu walk forward as the tiger charge at him but Yuu sidestep "Then let's start with the real show Entitled:Punishment " he said grinning 'Maybe I can use the Invisibility' he thought "Then come at me" he said to the tiger spreading his arms like his waiting for someone to hug him

"Yuu-kun! Step back" Dazai shouted at Yuu but Yuu didn't take a single step

Then the tiger is close to him then Yuu charge at the tiger jumping so high that no human can do then he ready his elbow for an attack then he hit the tiger "K.O." he shouted as the tiger again stand up looking for his opponent "Looking for me?" Yuu asked as he wave his hands in front of the tiger this made Dazai thought on whatis going on then Yuu again elbowed the tiger to the side sending it to fly sidewards to the wall then Yuu take a crouch then he use the ability that he took from Takajo 'Teleportation'

 ***BOOM***

Then a smoke appeared when Yuu hit the tiger then when the smoke cleared Dazai saw Yuu standing up holding Atsushi at the collar "Then gentlemen our light show has been ended I wish you to be happy after this show" he said while grinning then it curve in to a frown face "Man, that was so boring" he said

"How.." Dazai said in shock but Yuu didn't heard it

Yuu only smile at him "Looks like they are here" he said while he point his fingers to the figures that move closer

Dazai's eyes widen when he saw Kunikida with other guys

"Sorry you're late all of you didn't saw my light show" Yuu said as he put a grin on his face

"Who is that guy Dazai?" the woman asked as she pointed her finger to Yuu

"That man is joining the Agency, His name is Yuu Otosaka" Kunikida said as Dazai widen his eyes when he heard it

"Yup that's me" Yuu said as he put a smile on his face then he hand over Atsushi "This Kid is the tiger, so I will give him to you guys, be nice to him and convince him to join the Agency okay?" he said as Kunikida look at Atsushi

"Does he have an ability?" a kid with a strawhat ask as Kunikida shrug then he noticed the unconscious Atsushi

"Who did this?" Kunikida ask as silence took the place then Kunikida look at Dazai "Dazai this is not your fighting style isn't?" he asked to Dazai as Dazai nodded

"The one who did it was Yuu-kun" Dazai said as he sugh and point his index finger to Yuu as Kunikida widen his eyes

"How..?" Kunikida asked

"Well when we go to the agency I will tell you all you must prepare thousands of paper" Yuu said smirking

* * *

 **At the Agency**

"Well first let us introduce ourselves" Yuu said as he stand up "I am Yuu Otosaka, I am 26 years old, Well I am an ability user and almost all of my memories were missing so when I think about the past I only felt dizzy that's all" he said as he sit down

Then Dazai stand up "My name is Dazai Osamu, I am 22 years old, My ability No longer human, can dispel all kinds of ability" he said and he sit down

Then Kunikida stand "My name is Doppo Kunikida, I am 22 years old, My ability Doppo Poet, can make things when I write the names of the things that's all I want to say" Kunikida said as he sit down

Then the man in a beret hat stand up "I am Ranpo Edogawa, I am 26 years old, I didn't have any ability but they say that I have the ability Ultra Deduction, I can fully understand what happens in an event even though I'm not at the event, My motto is As long as I'm fine, Everything's fine" he said as he sit down

'What's with that motto?' Yuu thought

Then the woman with a butterfly ribbon stand up "My name is Akiko Yosano,I am 25 years old, My ability is Thou Shalt Not Die, my ability can heal injuries that are really fatal I cannot use it to light injuries that's all thank you" the woman named Akiko said and she sit down

Then the boy with the strawhat stand up "I am Kenji Miyazawa, My ability is Undefeated by the rain, I can enchance my strength and defense and I'm 14 years old that's all thank you" the boy named Kenji said

Kunikida sigh "Then how did you do that?" he ask to Yuu as Dazai carefully look at him

"Well first of all, I have 100,000,000 abilities" he said as he smile then he saw all of them jaw dropped at his answer "That's why I told you to prepare thousands of paper so that I will tell you all of my abilities and the use of it" he said as he look at them and they prepare papers and pencils Yuu raise one of his hands "The first ability I got was Thougtography, It is an ability that can capture the persons body and imagine what outfit will it wear, Example I will capture that girl over there" Yuu point at the woman that has a ribbon on her hair then he put his eyes at the lady "Finish" he said as he pull a picture from his cloth and place it at the table silence took the place when they saw the photo

"What is this?!" Kunikida's only comment

"Cool right" Yuu said as he walk to the lady and bow "I'm sorry to capture you int this kinds of outfit" he said as he bow and the lady only blush and shook her head

"It's okay, You gave only an example so I didn't mind it at all" the lady responded as Yuu nodded and sit beside the lady and the lady made a little blush on her cheeks

Yuu raise another finger "The Second is Telekenesis, The ability can manipulate any kinds of things I will take Example here watch" Yuu point hi hand at a book at the back of Kunikida and pulled it softly and the book float and the person that are present there take note at the ability then Yuu again raise another finger "Third is Float, I can fly through the sky with this ability no need for examples but tomorrow maybe" he said and again they scritch scratch their pens then he raise another finger "Fourth is Time Leap, I can time travel through the past this ability is from my brother and there is also a side effect, If I use it too much I will go blind and also I cannot gave an example because if I use it you will not remember me and the history will change" he explained as he heard of their whispers 'I'm cool right?' he thought and he raise another finger "Fifth is Collapse, This ability can make a building collapsed if you use it and this ability is from my sister and I cannot also give example" he said as they listen in awe at his explanation then Yuu raised another finger "Sixth is Invisibility, I can make myself invisible but in only one person here is an example" he hold Akiko and the girl blush "Lady, Look closely" then he disappear in the vision of the woman "Akiko-san can you see me?" Yuu asked but Akiko shook her head then Yuu turned visible and raise another "Seventh is Teleportation, I can travel in a short period of time but I cannot really drop to the target and I can't gave example in this room" then he saw them writing the purpose of his ability then he saw them finish writing he raise another finger "Eight is Pyrokenesis, I can manipulate fire" Yuu said as they write again notes "Would you like an example" Yuu asked and they nod "Okay" then a fire made it's way to Yuu's hand and Yuu point it at the wall and the wall is on fire "And also I can distinguish it" he added as he fold his hands and the fire disappears then he raise another "Ninth is Spiritism, I can let the dead take over my body they will leave my body if they're satisfied I'm sorry can't gave an example" he said then they finished taking note as Yuu explain his abilities they didn't realize the time then Yuu raise his finger "Last and my true ability" he said as they listen carefully on what he have to say "Plumber, this ability can take up a body for 5 seconds and take the person's ability it's like looting and I cannot gave example unto it because if take up your body you cannot take you ability back

"Then try it to me" Ranpo said

"Why?" Yuu asked Ranpo

"Because he said before that he has no ability, right?" Dazai said to Yuu as Yuu nodded

"Then okay. As you wish, I will give your hat to Akiko-san" Yuu said as he point his finger at the girl who blush when she heard him calling her first name "Then let's go" Yuu said then they watch it carefully then Yuu's eyes turn green and his body fell and Akiko caught him and Ranpo's body gave the hat to Akiko who hold Yuu then Yuu's body rise up "So how's the feel?" he asked Ranpo as he give him his hat

"I feel dizzy" Ranpo only answer as he take his hat

"Then that's it did you take all of my lecture?" he asked them all and they nod

"Then Dazai persuade Atsushi to jointhe Armed Detective Agency and if you persuade him prepare the Exam now and make preparation because the sun will rise later" Yuu said as Dazai nodded

Then he put his hands to his head "Now all of you know me right?"he asked them and they nodded then he yawn "Then I will sleep here" he said as he then laid his head at Akiko's lap then he saw the girl blush then he wink and close his eyes...

* * *

 **Later**

 **At the President's office**

Kunikida take a deep inhale and he release it as a sigh then he fold his hands and point his knuckles at the door

 ***Knock* Knock***

"Come in" a voice said in the other side as Kunikida enters

Kunikida entered and walk forward to the center "President, this is a report regarding the newcomer Yuu Otosaka" he said as he handed a report paper to the man that is sitting

"Put it at the table" the man said as he sip in his tea

Then Kunikida place the folder at the table then step back "Excuse m-" before Kunikida finish his statment the president stand up

"What's his ability?" he ask to Kunikida

Kunikida push back his eyeglass "Well he has 100,000,000 kinds of abilities also the abilities were at the report read it so you can understand, I can't explain all so sorry president" he finish his answer as he go outside the door

The president in question put his finger to his chin '100,000,000 abilities huh' he thought then he sits down and took the folder "Looks like I must really must read this" he said as he sigh then he flip the page and start reading

* * *

 **A ROOM AT THE AGENCY (INFIRMARY)**

Yuu woke up at a soft thing then the first thing he saw was a naked woman who is changing "Waaaah!" he yelled as his eyes gaze at the figure then he cover his eyes "What's going on?" he ask while he cover his eyes

The naked woman stop putting her clothes then turn around looking at Yuu "Oh, looks like you're awake" she said as she smile then she came closer to Yuu then she sit beside him making Yuu look away then she giggle then she stop then she look at Yuu "So how did you get all of your abilities?" she ask the embarrassed Yuu

Yuu look at Akiko fighting the urge to touch her body then he put his index finger to his cheek as he scratch it "Well.." he said then he smile

"Don't tell me..." Akiko said as she look at Yuu with creepy face as Yuu nodded "You travel the world and explore the bodies of the victims!" she exclaimed as it shock Yuu as he wave his hands in his front wildly

"No I didn't do that" he said immediately 'Well I did that before' he thought as he recall the times when he didn't fully realize what's his powers really meant for

Akiko sigh "Thank goodness" she said that cut the train of thoughts of Yuu

Yuu nodded as he get out of his bed then he saw clothes beside him

"Those are your clothes" Akiko said as she point the clothes that hang beside Yuu as Yuu nodded again then he take off his clothes behind the curtain then take the new clothes that they gave to him

Yuu's clothes now are a green vest that has a black sleeve under it and a jacket with a hood and long coat with brown jeans with orange snickers then he took a deep breath and release it with his mouth

"So where are we going?" he ask at Akiko who only stand up

"Follow me" she said as she started to walk as Yuu follows

* * *

 **A ROOM AT THE AGENCY**

Kunikida walks in and sit in the sofa "Guys we hit a jackpot" he said as the people in the room look at him "I said we hit a jackpot" he repeats

"Huh, what do you mean by that?" a guy in the group ask as he look at Kunikida

"Yuu Otosaka, he's been accepted at the agency with a title" Kunikida said as he sigh

"And what's the title?" Dazai ask excitedly

"Well, that title is" Kunikida started as eyes of everyone stared at him "Multi-King" he added as a hand rise up

"Kunikida-san, what's that supposed to mean?" the man ask politely

"Oh right Tanizaki, you didn't saw him yesterday right?" Kunikida ask the now named Tanizaki as he nodded

"The title Multi-King is the title of a person who has multiple abilities" Kunikida explain as he gain nod from Tanizaki "And this man Yuu Otosaka has 100,000,000 abilities" he added as he saw Tanizaki froze

"Huh, 100,000,000 abilities?" he asked as his body shakes

"Yeah he also gave example yesterday well it's real that he has many abilities" Kunikida said as Dazai and the others who witness the powers of Yuu

"But, how did he get that many abilities?" a girl in a sailor uniform ask

"Well he got them using his real ability" Kunikida answered to the girl

"So you say he use his real ability to get them?" Tanizaki said as Kunikida nodded "So what was his real ability?" he ask

"Well, he called it Plumber" Kunikida answered as he put his finger to his chin

"Plumber?"

"Yeah, Plumber, an ability that can steal other abilities, then when he stole an ability he will own it" he answered as he saw Tanizaki fell on his feet "Hey are you okay?" he ask as he put his hands on the shoulder of Tanizaki

"Yes I'm fine" Tanizaki said as he slowly stand up

"Really you fell on your feet just because you heard that there are people who can steal abilities" Kunikida said he push back his glasses

 ***Knock***

 ***Knock***

"He's here~" Dazai said playfully which made Tanizaki shiver "O-P-E-N" he said as he open the door which make a figure of two persons they saw Akiko together with a guy that they didn't meet

"Yo!" Yuu greeted as he raise his hand as everyone look at him "Did I did something wrong ?" he ask as he smile

"No you didn't do anything" Kunikida said as Yuu look at him "Well almost all of them get scared when I told them your powers" he added

"Is that so?" Yuu responds "Well everyone would you like to witness my abilities" he said as he smirk but everyone shook their heads as he sigh "Okay then if you don't want then it's your choice" he said as he walk at the center "I am Yuu Otosaka, a new member please take care of me" he introduced with a smile

"Okay Yuu you're now an official member of the Armed Agency" Kunikida said

"Okay" Yuu said as he shrug "Then what's next?" he asks as silent greeted him

"Then let's start with your entrance exam" Kunikida respond as they nodded "Follow me" he added as Yuu followed him

* * *

 **That's Chapter 1 for you guys sorry if I rush this chapter and also sorry for the low details about Yuu's abilities and I'm going to add other skills from other animes so if the other abilities I will going to mention were familiar just ignore it so I'm going to do my best to make faster updates and also don't forget 'read and review' so I will see you next time...**

 **"NEXT TIME"**

 **PADSOKAO OUT**


	2. Chapter 2: EXAM & NEW REQUEST

**Sorry for the Inconvenience 'coz my aunt has passed away and the most hated topic "SCHOOL" and I didn't touch my laptop for how many weeks and also I made this at least last 2 weeks but didn't update so sorry and also thanks for reading into this 'trash' story xD**

 **~Padz out**

* * *

 **Chapter II: EXAM & FIRST MISSION**

* * *

 **(With Atsushi)**

 ** _MORNING_**

'It's been a while when I slept on a futon' Atsushi thought as he open his eyes and get up in his futon, then he saw a paper beside him he took the paper and unfold and he reads

Dear Atsushi,

Sorry because I'm not there for you because I'm currently at work and do you like our new house? I know you like it, so you can wait for me there or not, you can also take that new clothes beside you ... Yours truly, Yuu

'Work, huh' Atsushi thought as he change his clothes to the one that Yuu mentioned and he imagine what work Yuu is doing then a ring startle him 'Where?' he ask in his mind as he look under his bed then he saw a phone under the clothes that he took he took the phone and answer "Hello?" he said and he heard a voice

"Morning Atsushi-kun" the voice in the phone said

As Atsushi realize who is the owner of the voice he responded "What is it Dazai-san?"

"Can you help me a bit go outside and you will see me there okay?" Dazai said to Atsushi in the phone and Atsushi came outside seeing Dazai

Atsushi go to Dazai "What are you doing Dazai-san?" he asked as he saw Dazai sitting in side of a drum but his butt is only sinking down and his head and feet is the only present in his body

"Well as you can see I'm taking a suicide" Dazai said as his bottom part lowered again

"Then why didn't you call your comrades?" Atsushi asked to Dazai

"Well when I told them that I'm at the verge of death they just congratulate me and they hung up" Dazai said as he recall the times when he call them a while a go

'Well they will say yeah...' Atsushi thought

"So why you need my help when you like to suicide?" Atsushi asked to Dazai

"I like suicide, but I don't like suffering or pain…" Dazai said and he sigh

Atsushi sigh "Okay" he said and he kicked the drum making it roll and Dazai get out on it

"That was painful" Dazai said as he stretch his body and arms and sit beside Atsushi "Without you I would snapped in two at the waist"

"Dazai-san, everyone at the Armed Detective Agency... the private investigators... that is... they're gifted right?" Atsushi asked to Dazai who look at him

"Right, they're and armed force taking on antagonists the police doesn't stand a chance against." Dazai said as he looks at the skies

"I don't stand a chance at the agency, then" Atsushi said as he looked down

"You're gifted just fine" Dazai said as he look again at Atsushi

"It's true that I have the supernatural ability to turn into a tiger" Atsushi said and he look at Dazai "But I have no control over it" he added then he look down "I can't will myself to morph into a tiger" and he look in front of him "So I don't think I'll be any of use, even if I join" he said as he stand up and face Dazai "I really appreciate the offer though" he said and he bow down "I'm really sorry" he apologize

Dazai laugh "Sorry boy but your buddy told us to let you in our job so you will go register" he said as he stand up and touch Atsushi's shoulder

"But I really can't" Atsushi said as he look up

"Then if you didn't take the offer we will hunt you as the wanted tiger" Dazai said with half serious face as Atsushi was frightened on what Dazai said

"Then if I join you I will have my freedom?" Atsushi said as Dazai nodded in agreement "Then I will join the Armed Detective Agency" Atsushi said

"Then shall we go now?" Dazai asked as Atsushi nodded

 ** _At the streets_**

"We're going to meet the guarantor who'll introduce you to the job.." Dazai said as he look at Atsushi with a smirk "I'm sure he'll like you" he added

"Then how can I register in the Armed Detective Agency?" Atsushi asked to Dazai

"Well, there may be a test of sorts" Dazai said as Atsushi was shocked

"A test?" Atsushi asked with a shock face

"Atsushi-kun can you write?" Dazai asked the boy

"Well I do read and write" Atsushi said with a frightened voice

"Then you'll be fine" Dazai said as Atushi sigh as he touch his chest

"Dazai-san you said a while back that Yuu-san is a member now in the agency right?" Atsushi asked Dazai as Dazai put his hands on the back of his head

"Well he tells us his 100,000,000 abilities so when he ask us to let him join we can't refuse because he is a jackpot to our agency" Dazai said as Atsushi sweatdropped on what he heard

"100,000,000 abilities you say?" Atsushi asked Dazai and Dazai nodded "Can he manage them all?" he asked again

"Well he gave us example so he has control all over it" Dazai said as he raise a finger "But his true ability is named Plumber" he added

"Plumber?" Atsushi asked with confusing look

"Well he tells us that it can take over a body for 5 seconds" Dazai said as Atsushi's face go frowned

"Then how did he get those 100,000,000 abilities?" Atsushi asked as he put his arms at his pocket

"Well that's the important part" Dazai responded gaining the attention of Atsushi "He can steal the person's ability when he take over the person's body" Dazai said leaving a jawdropped Atsushi

"He can steal abilities?" Atsushi asked Dazai as he look in front of him

"Well you ask a lot of questions ask him when we get there" Dazai said shutting Atsushi's questions

"Well okay" Atsushi said as he smile a bit "I didn't know he has a kind of ability" he added

"Well he is the one that always stop your rampage" Dazai responded then Atushi nodded in the knowledge

"THERE YOU ARE DAZAI!" Kunikida yell at Dazai and he go closer to Dazai "You bandage-squandering machine" he yelled again

"N-Nice nickname there, Kunikida-kun" Dazai said sadly as he put his hands to his face and act like an actor "But it stings a little" he added

"Okay then let's go to the Agency then" Kunikida said as he grab the collar of Dazai and pulled it like a mother and a son

Atsushi sigh "Well then" he said and started to walk together with the two

 ***Bzzzzz***

"Huh?!" Dazai said as he took his phone "Hello?" he greeted

"Dazai-san there's a bomber at the agency hurry up or else the bomb will blow" a voice in the phone said

"What! okay will be right there" Dazai said in a serious tone

"And also the bomber has a hostage so better hurry" the voice in the phone said

"Okay we will go now" Dazai said and he hung up

"Dazai-san what was that?" Atsushi asked to Dazai

"Yuu-san said that there's a bomber at the agency" Dazai said in a serious tone

"Then why didn't he finished it off?" Atsushi asked at Dazai while they walk fast

"Well he said there's a hostage in there so he cannot do it" Dazai answered as they run and Atsushi nodded

 ** _In the side alley_**

A figure was spying at Atsushi and gang

"Looks like they start moving so I'm going back now huh?" Yuu said as he sigh and fly above to the agency

At the Agency

"The agency's on the fourth floor" Kunikida explained as they take the stairs to walk in

"Excuse me" Atsushi said

"Quiet" Dazai exclaimed shutting Atsushi

"Oh, Sorry" Atsushi Apologize

"Let's go Atsushi-kun" Dazai said as they encounter the door of the agency

 ** _Inside the room_**

"I can't..." the bomber (Tanizaki act as an angry man) said as he tremble "I can't take it anymore... it's all your fault.. the armed detective agency's fault" he added as he look in front of them with an angry look "Where's the president?" he asked "Bring the president!" he shout as he pull his hostage's (Naomi) collar "If you don't" he pull his hostage closer to him "I'll blow everyone to kingdom come" then he throw his hostage to the ground

"A personal grudge?" Kunikida said "That's Inconvenient" he added

"Why am I here?" Atsushi asked the two while sweating bullets then he saw Yuu come to the scene

"I'll go" Yuu said as he stand up

"Calm down, boy" Yuu said to the bomber

"Stay away!" the bomber exclaimed at Yuu "I only want to see the president!" he added then he pointed the remote at Yuu "If you do anything funny, I'll blow this up" he threaten "I know who you are 'The Multi-King' Yuu Otosaka" the bomber added as Yuu raise his hands

"Hoh, I just ended up here yesterday and you know me immediately" Yuu joked as he smirk

"I bet you're trying to let my guard down with your jokes and use your annoying 100,000,000 abilities of yours" the bomber said as he didn't lower his hands "Well flat chance, Get up on the desk of all fours and keep both hands where I can see them" he added

"Huh?!" Yuu said mockingly

Then the bomber gritted his teeth "If you don't do as I say, I'm taking you all down with me" he said with an angry look and Yuu sigh climbing in the table and putting his hand like having a push up

* * *

 **(With with Atsushi)**

"The Multi-King?" Atsushi asked the two

"Well that's the title he got when he joined the agency 'The Multi-King' which means he has many abilities" Dazai explained to Atsushi and Atsushi nodded and they saw Yuu climbing at the table

"This is bad" Dazai said as he watch Yuu "Because of his personal grudge against the agency, he's done his research of all the member of the agency including the newbies, And if I go it'll only provoke him" Dazai added as he think of a plan "Hmm. What to do?" he said as he slowly look at Atsushi

"Huaaaa" Atsushi said 'I just got a bad feeling about this' he thought as he look at Dazai who look at him with a grin

"A-tsu-shi-kun" Dazai said playfully

"No" Atsushi said

"I haven't said anything" Dazai said as he remain his mocking face

"I already know what're you going to say" Atsushi said while looking at Dazai

"Listen boy" Kunikida said as Atsushi look at him "You're the only one here who's not a formal member of the agency that the bomber didn't know" Kunikida added

Then Atsushi look down "But even if I were to go, I can't be able to do anything" he said as he look at Dazai but didn't saw him

"It'll be fine" Dazai said as Atsushi saw him at his back looking for something "We just need you to distract him for a while" then he turn around "And We'll do the rest" he said as he look again for the item "Knowing you, you can distract a person by asking or by acting" he added and took a cap and a jacket "Here are some props, act like a person that will request to the agency" Dazai said as he smile at Atsushi

Later

"S-Stop it" Atsushi said as the bomber grit his teeth and Atsushi came closer "What could you possibly accomplish?" he asked as he tremble in fear "I bet the person who are close to you will going to be sad" he added

"Who the hell are you?" the bomber asked as he raise his hand that holds the bomb as Atsushi stumble down "You're not with the agency" he added

"W-Well as you can see I'm a person that will make a request to the agency" he said in fear "No matter how you hate the agency, you shouldn't blow up the bomb" he stop "I'm sure there's something to live for" he continued

"Like what?" the bomber asked as he look at Atsushi with his brows twithced "What's something to live for?" he added

"T-" Atsushi stopped

"T?" the bomber asked

"T-Tea on rice!" Atsushi exclaimed "You can eat a lot of tea on rice" he added this statement almost make Yuu facepalm but couldn't while he play his role "And you can sleep somewhere with a roof over your head, And everyday is a new day" he added which makes the bomber sweatdropped "But-" he started as the bomber sweat bullets "If you blow up, neither you nor I will see another day, because we'll be all dead" he added

"I know that!" the bomber said as he regain his serious look and make Atsushi frightened

"But-" Atsushi said as he put his hands on his back "I think you should reconsider" he added as he shake awkwardly making Yuu laugh inside "I mean if you die, you're really dead" he said as he make the bomber sweat bullets on his head "I'm sure you might wish you were dead sometimes, but there are people who keep on living, even if the going's tough" he added as he lifted his head "Just like me, I didn't have friends and family, I even got kicked out at the orphanage, and I have nowhere to go, and no hope for the future" he said as his hands tremble in fear "Yeah, that's right I lack in redeeming qualities, and everyone wuold agree that I'm a scum of the society, But I still keep on living without going all postal about it" this make the bomber sweat and sweat more on his head

"Good job." Dazai compliment "You have acting like a worthless human person down to an art form" he added

"So why don't you toss that bomb a side, and we can look for jobs together" he said as he move closer to the bomber "Okay?" he added with his face with the I don't know face

"No, I'm not really looking for one.." the bomber said as he raise his hand

"Now Kunikida-kun" Dazai said as Kunikida stand up in his crouching form and write a his pencil to his paper

"I know!" he said "Ability:Doppo Poet" he said and pierced the paper "Wire Gun" he added then it glowed and a circular straps surrounds it then the paper turn into a gun then he point it at the remote and pulled the trigger as it is pulled back the remote glowed blue and it's floating going to Yuu as he smirk

"Get him Kunikida-kun" Dazai ordered

"As I said, I already know!" Kunikida exclaimed at Dazai as he pulled the bomber's collar and pulled it and throw it at the ground

"Nice shot" Dazai compliment as he walk forward "All right everyone, Job done" he added

Then Yuu gave the remote to Kunikida whic Kunikida took "Nice shot you say?" Kunikida said as he look at Dazai with a mocking face then he turn around "Now, Secure him!?" he added "You're all talk and no action" he mock

"What choice was there you were ordered so you must take it" Dazai said with his mocking face

"You Bastard" Kunikida exclaimed as he look behind

"Well, all's well that ends well,0 isn't it?" Dazai said as he put his hands on his pocket "I've heard that if you're too neurotic, you'll get a lot of wrinkles and your aging is accelerated" he said calmly

Then Kunikida calm down "Is it true? he asked

"Go on, take notes" Dazai said as he look down

Then Kunikida writes "If you're too neurotic your aging becomes accelerated-"

"I'm messing with you" Dazai said as he turn around with mock face then Kunikida broke his pen and kick Dazai to the door

"BASTARD" he yelled "Stop ridiculing me" he added then the bomber stand up and try to take the remote from Kunikida

"All of you" the bomber said

"SHIT" Kunikida said

"Stop making fun of me" the bomber said "I swear anyone with supernatural powers has something with them inside" he said as he look above and he look in front and press the button then the bomb activated within 25 seconds

"25 seconds after detonation?" Atsushi asked "It's way too short" he added

"Hey Kid!" Kunikida said as he run through it and the bomber go in his way

"I'll never let you pass!" the bomber exclaime as he jump and hug Kunikida

"Kunikida-san!" Atsushi exclaimed and he look at the bomb and the hostage then he took a deep breath and took the bomb and make himself a cover

"Atsushi get out of there" Yuu shouted as he wave his hands so that he will go away from there

"This is the only way!" Atsushi said as he closed his eyes hugging the bomb

10

9

8

7

6

5

"Atsushi!" Yuu yelled again but Atsushi didn't mind it

3

2

1

"Hahahahahaha!" Yuu's voice came to Atsushi as he opened his eyes "You really are an idiot are you?" he said

Atsushi opened his eyes and saw Yuu laughing and saw the bomber hiding behind Kunikida

"I know he is stupid, but I don't know how stupid" Kunikida said as he look down at Atsushi

"He has the talent to become a suicide maniac" Dazai said as he also look at him "Wouldn't you agree, Tanizaki-kun" he added and he face the bomber

"Sorry" the now known Tanizaki (well no to Yuu) apologize "Are you okay?" he asked

"Huh?!" Atsushi said as his brows twitch

"Ow, Brother" the assistant Naomi said as she jump to Tanizaki and hug him

"What?" Atsushi exclaimed as he look at the scene of Tanizaki and Naomi

"Brat, Blame this two for that" Kunikida said as he point his thumb at the two "Barring that, you made the wrong choice to do and wrong job to choose" he added as he look at Atsushi "Well Yuu said that he wants you to be in the agency so we cannot ignore that request" he stated as he look at Yuu

"Well he has a powerful ability that I or all of you can't let it go into the wilds" Yuu said then he raise his index finger "And maybe he will go rampage again when our eyes were off of him, right?" he pleaded as the others nodded then Atsushi look at him

"Yuu-san, you said that you're working here right?" he asked as Yuu nodded "Then what happened to your exam?" he again asked

"Well" Yuu said as he scratch his cheeks "I can't remember it but Dazai can explain it to you" he answered as he face Dazai

"Okay" Dazai said as he shrug

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Now let's go to your exam" Dazai said as he called Yuu_

 ** _*Kriiing*_**

 _Kunikida pick his phone then answer the call "Hello" he greeted_

 _"Kunikida-kun, this is an emergency!" the voice at the phone said_

 _"What is it?" Kunikida asked in a calm tone_

 _"There's a robbery at a bank and he took a person as a hostage" said the voice desperately_

 _"Okay where is it?" Kunikida asked as he stand up_

"It's the bank near the 'Hugot' Hospital near the 'Walang Pag-ibig street at the 4th district" the voice said

 _"Okay" Kunikida said then hung up and face Yuu "Yuu this is the first mission we will give to you so go give your best" he encourage as Yuu nodded then leave_

 ** _At The Bank_**

 _Yuu arrived at the bank then saw a man hiding at the side wall with a small table as a shield then Yuu followed the man and hide_

 _"What's the situation sir?" he asked as the man look at him_

 _"So you're Yuu Otosaka, huh?!" the man said as Yuu nodded_

 _"I'm Agi Kanashi, Nice to meet you Yuu" Agi said as he held out his hands and Yuu took it and they shake hands_

 _"So what's the situation?" Yuu asked as he look at the scene_

 _"The robber tried to rob at the bank when he held out his guns and told them to pack the money but they said that there are no money for now, then there he took a hostage, the hostage's name is Yumi Shirayanagi" Agi said as he look at the hostage_

 _'Wait! Yumi Shirayanagi, that's a familiar name' thought Yuu as he held his chin and look at Agi "Say, Mister Agi do you know the name of the robber?" he asked gaining the attention of Agi_

 _"I think his name was Yoshiyuki Omura, but I don't know what happened in his past" Agi said as he scratch his chin_

 _'Okay, this is going strange why is this two names were familiar to me' he thought as he glared daggers at Yoshiyuki or could I say the robber 'Guess I'll find out soon who they are' he said to his thought then put his hands at Agi's shoulder and Agi look at him "I'm going" said Yuu_

 _"Yeah, but be careful he brought a gun" Agi said to Yuu as Yuu nodded in understanding then he stood up_

 _"Who are you?!" yelled Yoshiyuki_

 _"Calm down, mister, If you are being reckless your aging will be accelerated" Yuu said as he raised his hands showing that he surrender_

 _"I don't care about getting old! I just want the money!" he yelled to Yuu then Yuu clicked his tongue showing his pity_

 _"Mister, I have a question" said Yuu as he look at Yoshiyuki with a calm face but Yoshiyuki didn't even flinch but held out his gun "Are you an alumna from the Hinomori highschool?" he asked to Yoshiyuki, when Yuu mentioned 'Hinomori' Yoshiyuki flinch a bit then open his mouth_

 _"What do you know about me?!" he exclaimed as Yuu grin_

 _"So, would you bring down your gun now, Yoshiyuki Omura" said Yuu never leaving the grin in his face, Yoshiyuki was about to pull the trigger but Yuu talk again "Be a man, don't rely on something, let us fight with our two hands!" he yelled but Yoshiyuki only point the gun to Yuu "Guess, there's no fist fight, huh?" he said as he sigh "Okay then" he said as a grin form on his face then he point his hand at Yoshiyuki, then a miracle happen even though it's not really a miracle Yuu turned the metal gun into a golden gun which means it's even heavier than the normal ones "Now" Yuu said as his grin grew larger then he disappeared (only to Yoshiyuki's sight) "So, mister, what will happen if I beat you?" Yuu said as Yoshiyuki saw him at his side and carried the hostage (or should I call her Yumi) at hands forming bridal style then Yuu turned his back and start walking awaya at the scene but Yoshiyuki extended his arms at the gun and put all of his strength into it and he pulled the trigger_

 ** _*Baam*_**

 _Then a crystal wall appeared and blocked the bullet then a fire suddenly appeared also melting the crystal "I'm sorry I can't beat a person without an ability to fight with his own hands" says Yuu as he look back with glaring daggers at his eyes then turn around and continued walking not turning back , when he is outside he saw Dazai clapping with Kunikida who only folded his arms at his chest and he also saw Agi_

 _"What are you doing here?" asks Yuu with confusion_

 _"Well this incident that happened were not really a robbery" Dazai said as he smile_

 _"Then what is it?" asks Yuu_

 _"This is your exam of course" Dazai answered as Agi nodded_

 _"So that's why it's kind of odd" Yuu said_

 _"Odd?" Dazai asks as he look at Yuu_

 _"It's Odd, because Yumi Shirayanagi and Yoshiyuki Omura, they're both familiar names to me" Yuu said as he felt that the door behind him opened_

 _"Well you're correct that I came from Hinomori highschool, and also I'm sorry for what I have said" Yoshiyuki apologize as he bowed his head_

 _"It's alright, and also this girl right she also an alumna from Hinomori, am I correct?" said Yuu as Yoshiyuki nodded_

 _"How did you know that we came from Hinomori?" asks Yumi_

 _"It's just a feeling, Yumi Shirayanagi and Yoshiyuki Omura, they're kinda familiar names to me" Yuu said as they nodded and unload Yumi to the ground "So what will happen next?" Yuu asks as Dazai look at him_

 _"You are now a member of the agency" he said_

 _"That's it?" said Yuu as Dazai nodded "What a piece of crap" he added as he walk away_

 _"Where are you going?" Kunikida asks as they look at Yuu then Yuu stop walking_

 _"Just for a walk" Yuu answered as he continue walking until he jump and fly to the sky_

 ** _Flashback End_**

* * *

"So you're saying, Yuu-san only save the hostage and he walk out?" Atsushi as Dazai nodded

"It's so boring that Yoshiyuki doesn't want a fist fight he only point his gun at me" Yuu said as he sigh and sit

"Pres?" Atsushi said

"Since Dazai said there was a capable young man, I had him test your courage" Fukuzawa said as he fold his arms

"Well Yuu said that he needs you to be in the agency, because you're a wanted tiger" Dazai said as he sigh and smile

"So Pres, what is your decision?" asks Kunikida as he look at Fukuzawa

"I'll let Dazai decide" Fukuzuwa said as he started to walk away

"Wait Dazai-san, so the job you meant to introduce me for was…" Atsushi said as he stand up

"Well you're an idiot for not observing your surroundings" Yuu said as he sigh

"Well you apparently pass the test" Dazai said "Welcome to the Armed Detective Agency, Nakajima Atsushi-kun" he added

"Congrats"

"Oh, please, no" Atsushi started "I can't join a workplace as violent and reckless like this" Atsushi said as his sweat flow to his head

"An Idiot who don't want to work at a reckless workplace even though he uses his body as a shield at a bomb" Yuu said as he stand up and glare Atsushi as Atsushi sweat bullets

"You'll be fine" Dazai said as he look at Atsushi

"But…" Atsushi said then Yuu look at him

"Do you insist no to join?" asks Yuu as he crack his fingers that startle Atushi "I can't always afford to give you money for the house rent, that means you'll only live in that house, and if you didn't work you have no money, am I right?" asks Yuu as Atsushi nervously nodded

"So let's go celebrate our new member of the agency" Dazai said as the others nodded

* * *

 ** _At a sewer_**

A man in complete black walk as a blonde woman leans on a wall

"The were tiger has been found" the blonde girl said as the man only walk then the girl also followed

* * *

 ** _At a certain café_**

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Tanizaki exclaimed as he apologize

"Huh?!" Atsushi said as he sweatdropped

"Though it was your exam, I was so rude to you" Tanizaki again apologize as he bowed his head

"My name is Junichirou Tanizaki, I work as an assistant at the agency" Tanizaki said as he slowly look at Atushi

"Please, It's alright" Atushi said as he wave his hands

"Yeah, It's alright, back at my exam I made the Yoshiyuki pissed his pants when I glared at him so it's no big deal you only made your purpose" Yuu said as he sigh

"Thank you" Tanizaki said as Yuu nodded "And this is…" before he can finish his sentence Naomi jump at him

"I'm his Imouto (Li'l sis), Naomi" she said as she hug her big bro

"You're siblings?" Atushi deadpan

 ***SMACK***

"Ouch!" Atushi yelled

"Don't judge other people even though they're siblings" Yuu said as he close his eyes and recall the time when he is with Ayumi

"Of course we're siblings by blood" Naomi said as her sticky hand make its way to Tanizaki's belly "We're quite similar, especially this part" she added as she bliss as she pet Tanizaki's tummy "Right, brother?" she said as she held Tanizaki's chin then they fell down and they snuggle in front of Atushi while Yuu didn't care about the world and keep staring at the scene

"Don't seek this line of inquiry with them too far" Kunikida said as he face Atsushi

"Um, okay" was Atsushi's word as the surroundings went silent to his hearing until he heard the moans

"In any way, kid, today you have joined the ranks of our ADA(Armed Detective Agency)" Kunikida sad as he stand up calmly "Do not be a burden to anyone, nor shame the Agency's good name!" he yell at the two who are still snuggling "The rest of us are committed to that, at the very least" he added as he look behind "Am I right, Dazai?" he asks to Dazai but he only found Dazai flirting with the lady then Kunikida walk to Dazai then

 ***SMACK***

"Are you going to smear mud on the Agency's name right as I'm saying we would never would?!" Kunikida yelled at Dazai as Kunikida strangle Dazai

"Look at them, they said that they will not to shame the agency's name but look at them, Two senior Colleagues shaming the Agency's name" Yuu said as he sigh then again close his eyes "I'm so bored" he mutter

"Yeah, right" Atsushi respond as his brows twitch and he kept his nervous laugh then he stop and keep calm "By the way, what were both of you doing before you joined the agency?" he asks at the two as the two stop "Ah, no real meaning behind that question, by the way" he added as he smile and sweatdrop

"Take a guess" Dazai said as he sat down

"Huh?" Atsushi

"Oh it's a game we often play. The rookie tries to guess his senior colleagues' former work" Dazai said as he never leave the smile on his face and his eyes eyes were close Well, it's part of their training as private investigators" he added then Atsushi look at the siblings

"Tanizaki-san and Naomi-san were…students?" said Atsushi

"Oh, Bingo" Tanizaki said "I'm impressed" he added

"How did you know?" asks Naomi

"I heard you are a part-time worker, and I thought you might still be a student given your uniform" Atsushi responded shyly "Tanizaki-san seems close to me in age, so just a hunch" he added as he smile with a sweat

"Honesty is a virtue" said Dazai "Then what about Kunikida-kun?" he asks as he look at Kunikida as Kunikida spilled all of his coffee

"Who cares about what I used to be?!" he exclaimed

"Hmmm" Atsushi think as his eyes grew smaller as he concentrated "Public worker" he snap "an official!" he exclaim

"Close" Dazai said as his eyes were close "He was a math teacher" he added

"Huh…" Yuu and Atsushi said as they imagine how Kunikida teach

"I can totally see that" Atsushi said as he sweatdrop and Yuu nodded with his eyes close and his arms were folded below his chest

"It's all in the past" Kunikida shot back as he sip his coffee "I don't want to talk about it" he added

"Then, what about me?" Dazai said as he open his eyes

"You, Dazai-san?" asks Atsushi

"Yes, me" Dazai respond childishly

'Well…' Atsushi thought as he slowly put his finger to his chin 'Dazai-san was…' he thought then he slowly lowered his finger "Dazai-san was…" he said 'It won't work' he again thought 'I had no Idea' he added

"Don't push yourself too hard, kid" Kunikida said as he push back his glasses "His past was one of the seven mysteries of the agency" he added

"The first person to get it right receives a reward, right?" asks Tanizaki

"Reward!" Atsushi exclaim

"That's right" Dazai said frowning as he fell his head at the side of the chair "No one's been able to guess it right, so the reward's just expanded" he added

'Expanded…' Atsushi thought then his eyes turn to yen sign "Reward" he again said as he sweatdrop then his eyes twitch "B-By the way, how much has this reward expanded to, exactly?" he asks as he turn into a tiger that wants to leap at its prey

"700,000 yen total" Dazai said as his face only shows calmness

'700,000 yen!' Atsushi yell at his mind as his sanity malfunctioned "S-So if I get it right, I can claim it, For real for reals?" he asks as Dazai nodded then Atsushi became insane then a hand came at Atsushi's shoulder then Atsushi turn his head to see whose hand it is then he saw Yuu having a small grin in his face then he went closer to Dazai and whispered something which make Dazai shock

"Correct!" Dazai said as he clap and Yuu only smirk "How did you figure that out?" he asks

Yuu tilted his head "Did you forget about my abilities?" he said as a wide grin appears on his face "Then, where's the reward" he said as he sit at the row of chair near Dazai

"It will be deliver to you in the following days" Dazai said as Yuu frown

"Forget it" Yuu said as he stand up "Just give the reward to the one who can guess it right, except me" he added then started to walk away

"Where are you going?" asks Dazai

"Just for a walk" Yuu said without turning back 'I'm so bored, there are no cases until when I joined, well it's only been a day without a case' he thought as he was close at the door

 ***Kriiiiing***

Yuu stop walking when he heard a phone's ringtone "What is it?" he asked as he turn around

Tanizaki took his phone and said "Yes, this is Tanizaki" then he listened at the phone "Yes, okay. Got it" he respond at the phone

"We have job?" Kunikida asks as he turn around then they notice Yuu didn't go out but stood there listening to their conversation

"Yes" this made Yuu's eyes filled with excitement "The client's already at the Agency" Tanizaki added

"Well, it's time to work" Dazai said as they all stand up "Let's leave the guessing game next time" he added as they saw no Yuu at the certain café

* * *

 **(With Yuu)**

Yuu 'run' at a road with a tremendous speed 'Now there's a request, I must go there fast' he thought, as he run without knowing he crash into a person "Sorry" he said as he bow, when the man stand up his eyes stared at Yuu as Yuu saw the man's face 'Shit, it's the macho guy (Takajo)' he thought, he continue running but he heard something

"Did we met before" Takajo asks as he look at Yuu as he also clean his attire by patting the dust

Yuu turn around and bow "No, this is the first time we met" he said as he use Takajo's ability at the road

'That ability' Takajo thought as he saw the man just did 'That's my ability' he again thought nervously as he sweat at his head

 **(Again with Yuu)**

'Why did I have to met with that guy' Yuu thought as he again didn't know what is happening in his surrounding

 ***Phug***

Yuu's acceleration was stop by a tree then a big mountain or a grew in his head "That hurts" he said as he carefully touch his head and pet it and he started to walk fast as he walk a car stop at his side and the windows went down revealing the passengers it was his colleagues

"Hop on" Kunikida said as he wave his head as a signal then Yuu saw that there are no spaces left at the car so he jump at the roof and sit and close his eyes

* * *

 ** _At the Agency's_** **living room**

"So" Tanizaki said as they look but Yuu glared at the blonde girl "You've mentioned that you like to request an investigation, but what manner of investigation are we speaking of here?" he asks as Yuu look at the girl and look into her memories then he space out and came conscious

"Beautiful" Dazai said gently as he pop up from somewhere and hold the girl's hand and kneel "You're a lady as ephemeral and elegant as a lotus blossom" he added as his background change into a sparkling background "Would you like or willing to join me in a double suici-" as Dazai was suppose to finish his sentence Kunikida intervene and throw him in a room, then the lady(Higuchi) noticed Yuu glaring at her when she look at him Yuu immediately smile then came close to Higuchi and pulled something into his pocket

"Can I have an autograph?" he asks nicely as his inner self laugh and Higuchi nodded and took the portrait without looking at the picture and sign the photo and gave it to Yuu and Yuu accept it and turn around

"What's that?" Tanizaki asks confusingly

"Not your business!" Yuu exclaim as Atsushi snatch the photo from Yuu which Yuu didn't notice

Atsushi look at the photo and blush and look at Yuu "Yuu-san what's this?" he asks

Yuu sigh "That's why I told you not to take it" he said as Tanizaki took the photo

"WOAH" was Tanizaki's comment when he saw the photos "How did you do this Yuu-san?" he asks as his blush went redder

"Haha" Yuu laugh "Well, I only use thougthography at that one" he said as he scratch the back of his head and took the photo "I have plenty of this" he said as he show in his two hands "See" he said as he contribute it to Tanizaki and Atsushi "This is yours now, but not the one with the sign" he added

"Really?" Tanizaki's eyes shined as a star

'This is guy is a pervert just like her sister' Yuu creep out as Higuchi look at them with confuseness

Tanizaki put the pictures to his pockets "Well, where are we?" he asked as Higuchi look at him

"Well, it seems there's recently been a group of distasteful people loitering in my company's building back alley." Higuchi answered calmly

"And by distasteful, you mean" Tanizaki said as they look at her while grinning except Naomi who only pout

"They appear to be dressed in rags" Higuchi again answered in her usual tone "Some of them have been heard speaking in foreign languages" she added

"They must be smugglers or somewhat" Kunikida said as he open the door leaving Dazai on the floor "The military police may police all they want, but they keep breeding like rats on a ship" he added as he came closer to the group and look at Higuchi "They're unavoidable in a port town

"Right" Higuchi said in her usual calm tone as she look down "If we had some evidence that they're running a foul of the law, we could reach out to the police" she added and Yuu again glared and smirk at her "So"

'Interesting' he thought "You want us to stake out the place and get the evidence" he said and walk in front and look at Tanizaki and Atsushi "Let's go, what do you say?" he said as Atsushi only sweat at his head

"What?!" he exclaimed

"It's only a simple stake out job ,am I right Kunikida?" Yuu said as Kunikida nodded

"Besides, smugglers are mostly harmless" Kunikida said "They're usually only good at making a break for it."Kunikida said in his usual tone "It's a perfect job for you two" he added

"But" Atsushi began

"Tanizaki, go with them" Kunikida interrupted as Tanizaki nodded and Naomi jump at Tanizaki

"If he's going, I'm going, too!" Naomi exclaimed as she hug the neck of Tanizaki which suffocate him

 **(With Atsushi)**

Atsushi prepared his things as Yuu spoke up

"The Rookie detective nervous about his first job" Yuu said as it hit Atsushi when he heard it

"Hey, brat" Kunikida said as Yuu and Atsushi look at him "It's not that I lack sympathy for you unlucky, ill-begotten life" he added as he took a photo from his (Ideal)notebook "As such, I'll give you and also you" he said as he point at Yuu who were listening "one hint for surviving in this city" he said with no emotion as he took something in his notebook and showed a photo to Yuu and Atsushi "Don't run into him, If you do, run" he added which make Yuu laugh

"Run?" he asks as he laugh "How could I run, If I could beat em?" he asks again as he stop his laugh and turn serious

"Because he's gifted" Kunikida said as he sighed and Atsushi took the photo

"Who is he?" asks Atsushi as he look at the picture

"A mafia member" Dazai said as he sat and took off his headphone "Though we call them that because we don't now anything else" he added as Yuu nodded in understanding

"They're a dangerous criminal organization who claims the port as their territory" Kunikida said as he hold his notebook "They're called Port mafia" he added

"So they're strong?" Yuu asks as he grin and Kunikida look at him

"Maybe you can destroy that organization in an instant" Kunikida said as Yuu only laugh

"No, I will not destroy that organization" Yuu said as he smirk "They're interesting" he added as Kunikida nodded and Yuu look at him "So what's his ability?" he asks as Kunikida push back his glasses

"His ability happens to be of the ruthless sort specialize for slaughter" Kunikida said "Not even the military police stand a chance against him" he added and he sigh "I wouldn't want to fight him, either" he added

"So what's his name?" Atsushi asks in confusion as he look at Kunikida

"It's Ryuunosuke Akugatawa" Yuu answered as Kunikida look at him

"You know him?" he asks as Yuu wave his right hand

"Nope, I saw his face at the wanted list at town" Yuu answered as he look at Atsushi "Ready?" he asks as Atsushi nodded

 **(At the streets)**

"Hahaha, that's scary after all" Tanizaki laugh as Atsushi sweat and Yuu is yawning

"It's not funny" Atsushi said nervously as he hold the bag carefully "All this talk about corrupted mafia and how you can die…I'm not sure I'm cut out for this" he added frowning

"Are we close now?" Yuu said as he put his hands in front of his mouth and yawn and

 ***THUD***

"Sorry!" Yuu said as he held out his hands for assistance then he look at the woman who is on her feet

"Yeah, I'm okay" the woman said and took Yuu's hands and saw Yuu's face

'Shit, not again, I finish running from home and then they started to pop out again' he thought as he sweat drop

"Isn't that Yusarin?" Tanizaki asks as he point his index finger at the now known Yusa and Naomi nodded

"Yusarin?" Atsushi asks as he look at Yusa "Who is she?" he asks again

"That's Yusa Nishimori 'Yusarin', she's an actress" Tanizaki responded as Atsushi nodded and

"Then, Yuu-san, how do you know Yusarin?" he asks as Yuu look at him

"It's none of your business" said Yuu and face the girl "Can we talk for a bit?" he asked the girl then put his hands at the woman's shoulder which made Yusa creep out but Yuu didn't notice "Could you please go ahead without me" he said and they walk at a side walk and stop at a certain place

"Um, Mister, did we meet before?" Yusa asks as Yuu look at him

"Maybe, Do you know someone that has a name of Takajo?" he asks as Yusa nodded

"He is my former classmate" she said as she look again at Yuu "How did you know him sir? And who are you?" she asks a two questions at Yuu

"Sorry! My name is Yuu Otosaka, and I don't know how I know Takajo, it's like I knew him at a dream" he responded respectfully at Yusa 'Well I know all of you' he thought as his inner side frown

"So Yuu-san, you also have that dream?" Yusa asks as Yuu look at her

"What dream?" Yuu asks as Yusa look at him

"The one that you said earlier" she said innocently as Yuu sweat drop

"Oh, yeah, that one" he said as he look away and scratch his cheeks

"So, Yuu-san could please tell me the summary about your dream" she said as Yuu look at her

"Well the dream was about Takajo, you, I, and Nao" he said as he saw Akugatawa and walk at the place where the trio walked in "Well I should keep going, see you later" he added as he run fast at the side alley

'So, he also have that dream?' Yusa thought then smile "Okay, Later" she respond at the last words of Yuu and start walking

* * *

 **I think I'll make Yuu OP or whatever and Fuck that School having many homeworks are so fuckin' damn so I think I will update this slower so okay everyone see you next time**


End file.
